


Unbreakable

by Celeste (orphan_account)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Demon Ciel Phantomhive, Fallen Angel Elizabeth Midford, Rite of Passage, fight, the opposite of cielizzy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9471614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Celeste
Summary: Lizzie's POV in Scarred.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unbreakable](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/259502) by YusukeKira. 



_ There is only one way to get out of Heaven and directly into Hell. To commit a crime so terrible that you cannot be redeemed for it.  _

 

Elizabeth turned a ring over and over in between her fingers, the sapphire glistening in the pure light of Heaven. Its very essence, the gem, the silver, all seemed a shade darker than the afterlife she was cursed to. All the times she was told to discard the jewelry, to discard the last of Ciel Phantomhive by other angels. She would forever live a peaceful life, while he burned in Hell. That was what she was told. Her throat squeezed. How could she do that?

 

_ There are Seven Deadly Sins. Lust, gluttony, greed, sloth, wrath, envy, and pride. Each one alone is punishable by sending an angel to the surface to collect heavens in order to ‘buy’ their way back into Heaven.  _

 

She turned the ring over in between her fingers again. She guessed this was the evil the ring contained, thinking about these things. “Oh Lizzie!” Elizabeth looked up at three girls, who were staring at her wings with concern. The once mint-green wings were now a shade of dark green. “We told you to get rid of that ring.”

Swallowing the ball of guilt forming in her throat, Elizabeth said a mental apology for what she was about to do. “Maybe you should get rid of your face around me.” Lizzie snapped, furrowing her eyebrows and standing up. “Who are you to tell me what I can or can’t keep? It’s my ring, not yours, and it’s my life, and not yours! I must be doing so much better than you since you keep pestering me about the one thing that keeps me to my beautiful fiance.” That was three sins in one. Lizzie spat towards the clouds the girls were standing on. “Go back to your beautiful houses before I burn them to the ground, so prim and proper!”

Wide-eyed, they all backed away from Lizzie as she began approaching them, fire in her emerald green eyes. Drawing her swords, she lunged at them.

 

_ For someone to wreak enough havoc upon Heaven to be sent to Hell should have never been let into Heaven in the first place.  _

 

Lizzie killed, and stole, she killed and slandered. She ignored and fought, and fought, and fought until her wings turned completely black. Her halo fell. Lizzie’s wings could no longer support her soul’s weight in Heaven, and she fell through the clouds. The fall was long, and she blacked out, but when she came to, she was in the middle of a heat filled world. Lizzie realized, with a grin, that this was Hell, and she was a step closer to finding her one-true love. 

 

_ Searching for someone in Hell is difficult, almost impossible, and an insane amount of luck must be on your side in order for you to find that one person in particular.  _

 

Surrounded by bodies, dead bodies. She all asked them one question, a simple one. Where is Ciel Phantomhive? But they answered wrong, and rudely, and if she killed once what was another sinful life to stain her hands? It was all for Ciel. Her work would reward her.

“Elizabeth!”

Lizzie’s eyes widened, and she turned around, black feathers scattering everywhere. “Ciel!” She cried, but she froze into place when she saw his appearance. Narrowing her eyes, she frowned. “You’ve become one of them. You’ve become like that demon of yours. A monster. Disgusting. Pitiful.”

Nothing happened slow enough for her, and without warning, there was a sharp pain in her stomach. And he was smiling at her, as if her death humored him. All the abuse. The cold shoulder. All the times he tried to hit her. All the times he yelled at her. All the times he told her that she was annoying and to go die. She always thought he was just pushing her away. But now she knew that he didn’t care at all. When she awoke, she reclaimed her dignity. She would wear high-heels. She would expose her legs. She would no longer act young and childish, because that’s what she had to be for Ciel, and Ciel was gone.

Ciel was gone.


End file.
